The Path to the Pokémon League/(Transcript)
(Beginning of episode) *Narrator: With two Pokemon badges pinned to their jackets, our heroes, Ash and Liam, march boldly along the path to, uh. The path to... *Ash: Where are we going? *Misty: How many times do me or Ben have to tell you? Vermilion City. It's got a luxury cruise ship, and I'm dying to see it. *Ben: Man, you just mentioning that cruise ship brings back memories of my PDU graduation party with my fellow cadets. Best party I've had ever since my high school graduation party. *Pina: Arrowwr ("Wow.") *Azusa: Pina said wow when you mentioned that. *Ash: Nice memory, Ben. But we won't have time for sightseeing. *Silica: What makes you say that? *Ash: Me and Liam have to get more badges. *Brock: I've heard that there's a really great gym in Vermilion. *Ash: A gym? *Liam: A gym? *Ben: Yes, a gym. And it's gym leader is one I hold in high regard due to his time before his days as a gym leader, but you'll have to wait and see. *Ash: Alright! I'm gonna win my third badge! *Liam: Same here! *Ben: Well, I got my third badge from Vermilion, so it makes sense to go there next. *Ash: Let's go! *Misty: Don't get your hopes up! There are a lot of tough trainers around here! *Ben: Misty has a point! *Ash: Ah, bring em on! I bet none of them has even one Pokemon badge! *Ben: All the same, be careful and wait for us! *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Path to the Pokemon League! *(The scene transitions to a battle that's in its final moments between Ash and another trainer, with Liam as the referee.) *Ash: Pidgeotto, finish it! *(The final attack lands, and the Ratata fighting Pidgeotto is knocked out.) *Liam: Rattata is unable to battle! Pidgeotto wins! Ash is the victor! *???: Oh! Rattata! *Ash: And I win! That's number ten! *Ben: Another impressive victory, Ash. 10 victories so far. You remind me of myself, just 10 more and you'll be at the same number of victories I got when battling trainers outside the Pokemon gyms. *???: You're a really great Pokemon trainer. *Ash: Well, I guess I was pretty go there. I mean, I don't mean to brag but I do have the best coach ever and these. (shows his badges) *???: Wow! You got badges! *Ash: Yep, that's them. *???: You got two! *Misty: I think giving him those badges was a mistake. *Brock: Uh huh. *Pikachu: Pika. Pika. *Ben: Come on, you guys. He won those in battle, be proud that you're helping him become a Pokemon master. But I will admit, he is being a bit of a show off with them. And I kinda went through the same thing when I won my third or fourth badge. *???: I bet you could even beat A.J.! *Ash: A.J.? *Ben: Never heard of him. Is he around here? *???: Yeah! He lives over there! A.J. trains savage Pokemon, he owns his own gym. He's never lost a single match. *Ben: This guys has a gym all the way out here and he seems to be unbeatable? I've never met a trainer who claims to be unbeatable. *Liam: Yeah. Besides, there's no mention of his gym on my map. *Ash: He's unbeatable? Well, he was, until now. He hasn't come up against somebody like me. *Misty: He's getting a big head. *Brock: Yeah, but his brain is still the same size. *Pikachu: Pika. Pika. *Ben: Say what you want about Ash, say that he has an ego all you want, but I still am his coach and I have to support him. It's my duty. *Liam: I've heard he has had 98 consecutive wins. *Ben: 98? How do you know how many wins he had? *Liam: I battled him before and lost. *Ben: Before or after he set up this gym? *Liam: After. *Ash: Look at that! This gym isn't officially licensed by the Pokemon League! *Ben: At least he's letting it be known. But kinda suspicious that one would open a Pokemon gym and not first consult with the Pokemon League. *Yuuki: Did you battle him before? *Ben: Way back when, when he was starting out, but we ended up losing, not even my Charmander was able to defeat it. *Lisbeth: What? You too, Ben? *Ben: Yeah. Handed me my first loss outside of Pokemon gym battles. I think he marked it his twentieth win or something, or perhaps it was another A.J. because I can't remember. I HAVE been out of Kanto for years after I won the Pokemon League in this region, and I WAS training for the PDU afterwards. *Ash: Undefeated. Big deal! I can beat him! *Misty: 98 wins in a row. *Kirito: He has raised his Pokemon well. *Misty: Ash, you may have won ten battles, but he's won almost ten times more matches than you have. *Ash: I go for quality, not quantity! *Ben: Good way of thinking. *???: Are you my next victim? *(Charmeleon was growling for some reason when he saw AJ) *Liam: Charmeleon? *Asuna: Maybe Charmeleon knows how you feel, the feeling of his battle and losing frustrates him. *Liam: Is that what you mean, Charmeleon? *Charmeleon: Charmeleon Charmeleon! ("You better believe it!") *Leafa: Maybe Charmeleon hates losing just like Kirito does. *Charmeleon: Charmeleon? ("You think?") *Ash: You must be the wild Pokemon trainer. *???: Humph! That's my job. But beatin' chumps like you is my hobby. Glad to see you again, Liam, Ben. You're the only ones who've proved to be trainers that are at my level. *Liam: A.J. *Ben: Well, seeing you really jogs my memory. Didn't you say that beating me marked your twentieth victory? *A.J.: Correct. You two back for another beating? Or is it one of your friends? *(A.J. noticed Charmeleon) *Charmeleon: Char Charmeleon ("Long time no see") *Azusa: Charmeleon says "Long time no see". *A.J.: So, your little spitfire evolved, huh? *Ben: She's kinda got a special talent for translating Pokemon. But it's not me or Liam. Liam is one of my students, as is the one who wishes to challenge you. (points to Ash) This is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. As for Charmeleon, he ain't no spitfire anymore. *A.J.: Right. Ready to lose? *Ash: Wow! *Misty: Now THIS is not too shabby at all. *Ben: I'll say this, you're doing this whole thing in style, A.J. *Azusa: I'll be the referee, if you don't mind. *Ben: Sounds good to me. *(Soon, a Butterfree flies in and picks up AJ's backpack and takes it into the tent.) *Ash: What's in the backpack? *A.J.: The wild Pokemon that I just caught. There's a whole bunch more in the tent, and then some. *Ash: Hey! Can I see them after the match? *A.J. If you want. So, which Pokemon are you gonna choose for my ninety-ninth win? *Ash: Ninety-ninth? (growls and steps onto the battlefield) *Ben: Alright, Ash. You ready? *Ash: Ready! *Azusa: Each side will use one Pokemon, and the match will be over when either side's Pokemon is unable to battle. Trainers, ready? *Ash: I'm afraid you're gonna have to change your sign after this match. You'll be formerly undefeated. *A.J. You may think that you're hot stuff, kid. But you're not playing in the Pokemon Little League anymore! (cracks his whip) *Ash: (jumps in surprise) *Ben: Watch it with that whip, A.J.! *A.J.: That's what you told me when we fought. After I win one-hundred matches, I'll start competing for badges! *Brock: That means he's only two wins away. *Misty: And he'll be extra psyched to win! *Ben: Mind yourself, Ash! He's called "the savage Pokemon trainer" for a reason. *Ash: Ninety-eight wins and you still don't have a badge? That's tough luck, A.J. I have ten wins and I've won two Pokemon badges. *Ben: Ash, don't let your guard down, even before the match starts! *A.J.: Did you buy those badges or steal em? Either that or you competed in some loser gyms. Where were they? Failure City or Wimpsville? *Ben: Oh no you didn't! Bare in mind, we have two gym leaders and a Pokemon league champion, that being those two (points to Brock and Misty) and me, respectively. *Misty: What do you mean "loser gym"? *Brock: Hey, Ash! Pulverize this guy! *Ben: And how! The reputation of the Pewter City and Cerulean City gyms are at stake now! *Ash: (laughs nervously) *A.J. Let's get started then! Sandshrew, go! *(The Pokeball opens and Sandshrew materializes from it.) *Ben: (in thought) You haven't changed a bit, A.J. *Liam: A Sandshrew! *(Liam pulls out Dexter) *Liam's Pokedex (Dexter): Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. It burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water and only emerges to hunt for food. When it gets cold at night, its hide is said to become coated with a fine dew. *Ben: That's why you can often find them in a desert. *Liam: Well, Nodoka has a Sandshrew. *Nodoka: He's right. *Ash: A Sandshrew, huh? This should be interesting. *Brock: Let's be careful now, Ash. *Misty: Remember, Sandshrew's a ground type, so Pikachu's electricity is no good against it. *Ben: Correct, just like when you battled Brock. *Ash: I know exactly what I'm doing! I only need Ben's help. Pidgeotto, I choose you! *Silica: At least Ash is using his head for once. Since Pidgeotto is a Flying type, Ground type moves have no effect on it at all. Plus, Pidgeotto is an evolved Pokemon unlike Sandshrew. *Pina: Awwrrorr ("She has a point. Ben.") *Azusa: Pina says Silica has a point, Ben. *Ben: Of course. But all the same, Ash needs to be careful. *Azusa: Let the battle begin! *A.J.: Sandshrew, go! *Ash: Pidgeotto, dive at it! *Brock: Ash is lucky. Like Silica said, the flying Pokemon should have the advantage here. *(A.J. cracks his whip and Sandshrew rolls up into a ball like an armadillo) *Ash: Too bad Sandshrew can't fly. *Ben: Yeah, but look at it leap! *(The leaping, rolled up Sandshrew hits Pidgeotto and knocks it down and out.) *Ash: Pidgeotto! *A.J. Finish it. *Ash: Uh oh! Pidgeotto, return! *(Pidgeotto was recalled knowing it was unable to continue battling) * Ben: Wise move Ash. *Ash: Butterfree, I choose you! *(Butterfree materializes from its Pokeball.) *Ash: You can do it! Flying vs ground should be no problem! *A.J.: That's what you think, kid! Now watch and weep! *Ash: Go, Stun Spore! *(A.J. cracks his whip and Sandshrew Digs under the battlefield) *Brock: That Sandshrew is pretty well trained. *Misty: He controls it with the crack of his whip, like a lion tamer. *Yui: It's a little frightening. *Ben: (in thought) You're telling me. *(A.J. cracks his whip again and Sandshrew bursts up from the ground behind Butterfree and pins it down by its wings.) *Ash: Butterfree! *A.J.: Heh! It's not so free anymore! *(Azusa raised her hand and made the call) *Azusa: Butterfree is unable to battle, Sandshrew wins. *Lisbeth: (disappointed) Poor Butterfree lost... *(Ash grabs Pikachu's tail and starts pulling it to get him to enter the battle.) *Pikachu: Chu! *Ash: Come on, Pikachu, you've gotta help your friend! *Ben: Ash, I wouldn't do that if I were you! *Pikachu: Pikachu! *Ben: Everyone, hit the dirt! This is not gonna be pleasant! *(Due to Ash pulling his tail, and his unwillingness to enter the battle, Pikachu zaps Ash.) *(Ash falls to the ground and groans in pain) *Ben: You alright, Ash? *Misty: Nice work. *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket watches from the trees) *Jessie: That Sandshrew is very tempting. *James: We should grab it. *Meowth: Hm. Looks fat. You two gotta carry it. *Jessie: The outfit that trainer is wearing is positively hideous! *James: That shirt looks like its from a century or two ago. He'd fit right in perfectly at a museum. *Meowth: At least he doesn't look like he's trick-or-treating like you do. *(James bonks Meowth on the head and sends him crashing to the ground) *Meowth: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOWTH! *(Azusa saw that Pikachu shocking Ash and refusing to battle Sandshrew, Azusa decided to make the call, and raised her hand) *Azusa: By default, Pikachu is declared unable to battle, Sandshrew wins, which means the victory goes to A.J. *A.J.: And that makes victory number ninety-nine! *Ash: It's not fair, I'm the one with the badges. How about 2 out of 3? *A.J.: Stop whining, kid. Nobody wants to compete against a crybaby. *Ash: Hey, there's something fishy here! I didn't have any problems winning until I battled in your ring! How do I know this whole match wasn't rigged? That's it! You cheated! How else could Sandshrew beat Butterfree? Flying Pokemon always have the advantage over ground Pokemon. *A.J.: Chill out. *Ben: I'm with A.J. on this one. You have to accept the fact that you lost in a one vs all situation. *Liam: I'm siding with A.J. on this one, sorry Ash. *Ash: Traitor... *Evangeline: (to Ash) You're pathetic, just like a loser should be. *Ben: Mind to say that again? He's MY student. So you mess with him, you mess with me. And do you really want to mess with a PDU agent and multi-time Pokemon League champion? Cause trust me, it never ends well. *Evangeline: I'm only saying that to regain his confidence, that's all. *Ben: Well it's not working. *Ash: What do you say we go play the match somewhere else, huh? *Misty: Ash doesn't know when to quit, does he? *Brock: That A.J's really strong! I don't get it! How is he so good? *Ben: I tried to figure that out myself after he handed me my own defeat when we battled. *Ash: One more chance? *A.J.: Come back when you grow up. *Ash: It's not fair. *Ben: Ash, rule one of Pokemon battles is accepting when you've been defeated. *Ash: (sighs in disappointment) *Brock: Looks like you'll have to rethink the way you train. *Ash: What do you mean? *Azusa: You have to accept losing, its all part of a Trainer's responsibility. *A.J.: You call that last match a fight!? *Everyone: Huh? *Ben: Was that A.J.? *A.J.: It's time for some serious training! *Ben: Ash, let's see what's going on in there, but quietly. *Ash: Right. *(Ben and Ash pull the curtain of the tent back and cannot believe their eyes.) *Ash: Huh? *(Inside the tent, Ash, Ben and Pikachu see all of the Pokemon A.J. caught and his Sandshrew going through intense training, though Ben thinks it's borderline abuse considering that most of the Pokemon are wearing strange harnesses around them.) *Ben: Good grief. What is this? I better get some pictures and inform the PDU HQ. *Yuuki: Huh? *(Ben, Ash, and Pikachu then notice Sandshrew dive into a pool of water, and then when it comes out, A.J. cracks his whip and tells him to do it again.) *Ash: (charges toward A.J.) Knock it off! *(both trainers fall into the pool) *Ben: Ash! A.J.! Guys, get in here! *A.J.: Now what do you want? A swimming match? *Ben: Don't try and talk your way out of this, A.J. We saw what you were doing! *Ash: Yeah! You're hurting Sandshrew! *A.J.: Both of you mind your own business! I don't need any amateurs teaching me how to train Pokemon! *Ben: AMATEUR!? I'm a multi-league champion, and I'm a member of the PDU! (shows his badge) And what you're doing to your Pokemon is borderline torture in my eyes! *Ash: (looks over to Sandshrew) What's that? It looks like a straitjacket. *Ben: I've noticed that every single one of your Pokemon has one. *A.J.: Correct, Agent Ben. But they're no straitjackets, they're strength intensifiers. *Brock: Who invented those things? *A.J.: I did. It's my own secret weapon for unleashing a Pokemon's powers. Sandshrew, back in the pool! *Ben: What you're doing now IS torture! *Ash: Ben's right! Sandshrews are weakened by water! *Ben: All ground types are! *A.J. I know that! *Ash: You'll hurt it! *Ben: What's your game anyway, making a Pokemon endure it's own weakness multiple times a day? *A.J.: Just watch. Sandshrew, dive! *(Sandshrew dives into the water) *Misty: Nice dive! *Ben: Yeah, even your own sisters would be impressed. *(Sandshrew comes out of the water) *A.J.: Good work! *Brock: The water doesn't weaken your Sandshrew? *Ben: But all ground types are weak against water. *A.J. You're looking at the only Sandshrew in the world strong enough to withstand water! *Ben: Gosh! (in thought) I bet Misty or her sisters might think twice before challenging A.J. *A.J. Sandshrew! Pick up your pacing! *(Sandshrew rolls up into a ball and is passed around by three Ratata) *Leafa: Hey, wait. I thought you said pacing not passing. *(everyone but A.J. and Ash almost fall over in embarrassment from Leafa's terrible joke) *Tsumugi: That was terrible. *Ben: Tell me about it! *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Ash: Huh? Leafa said padding. I mean, she said pacing! *Pikachu: Chaa... ("Sorry") *Ben: Ash, take it easy on Pikachu, huh? He didn't get what she said. *Ash: Why are you so tough on Sandshrew? *Ben: That's a good question. Last I checked, regular Pokemon trainers don't use a strength intensifier or a whip to increase their Pokemon's power. *A.J.: I have to be tough, but I ask no more of Sandshrew then I do of myself. The very best. *Ash: But you aren't nearly as tough on any of your other Pokemon. *A.J.: That's because Sandshrew is the very first Pokemon I ever caught. I will never forget that morning. We promised to do whatever it took to become the best Pokemon and trainer of all time. Nothing would stop us from reaching our dream. No matter how difficult our path. Enduring fierce storms and raging winds. We sacrificed everything to achieve our dream and it was worth it. We're an unbeatable team! *Ash: What you're doing is wrong. A great trainer should make friends with his Pokemon. *Ben: Good thinking, Ash. But speaking of what you're doing A.J., it's pretty much enough to get the PDU involved and have your Pokemon license suspended. *A.J.: Why should I listen to either of you? *Ben: Because you forget that I am a PDU agent and I have the power and authority to suspend your Pokemon license. *Ash: Hey, Brock! Don't you have anything to say about this? *Brock: I do. Your Pokemon are all in great shape. What kind of Pokemon food do you give them? *(Ash and Ben stumble a bit after the question) *A.J.: My own recipe. Come on, I'll show you! (opens cabinet full of jars of Pokemon food with pictures of different Pokemon on them.) To get the results I want, I have to carefully monitor the Pokemon diets. Of course, the recipe is secret. *Brock: Oh, yeah. Of course. You know, I mix my own food, too. *Ben: (in thought as he watches Sandshrew lift some dumbbells) Wow. That Sandshrew is gonna be a powerhouse when it steps into a Pokemon gym! But even so, I'm not sure if I should report him to the PDU higher ups or not. He's not dong anything hurtful to the Pokemon here, and he's feeding them well. Maybe I was wrong to think of suspending his license. *(Pikachu watches Sandshrew lift the dumbbells and tries it himself, but to no avail. Meanwhile, outside the tent, Team Rocket prepares to capture Pikachu.) *Jessie: Insulated gloves? *James: Check. *Jessie: Big rubber ball? *Meowth: Check. Check. Check-a-roonie! *Jessie: Team Rocket will do what it has to do. *James: To snatch that little Pikachu. Maybe we should go back to our old motto. This one doesn't feel right. *Meowth: Hey! How about a theme-Meowth-song? And I can even do a little dance solo. Everyone loves music. *Jessie: A song's no good. *(Mewoth hums a song to himself while rolling around on the rubber ball) *James: A dance won't work. *Jessie: Here's a line you'll like. *James: And what's that? *Jessie: How about choreography killed the cat? *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Sandshrew! *(Back to the show) *(A bell rings to signal that the Pokemon get a 15 minute break from training) *A.J.: Okay, you wimps get a fifteen minute break! *(all of A.J.'s Pokemon collapse from exhaustion) *Mio: They're all wiped out! And there's no reason to call them wimps. *Ritsu: Pokémon have feelings too. *Ash: Hey! *A.J.: Now what do you want? *Ash: You're Pokemon are totally wiped out, as Mio pointed out. *A.J.: Well, you and Mio better believe it! In this gym, we live by the rule: "No pain, no gain" *(Mio cringed in annoyance) *Ben: Reminds me of when I was in physical training for the PDU. The coaches at the gym were using that same rule. *A.J.: But judging by your little stuffed Pikachu over there, you don't follow any rules. *Ben: Watch what you say, kid. Ash is my student, he trains his Pokemon, I impart wisdom on him! It's a rule me, Ash, and Liam live by called "Teamwork". *Ash: Yeah, and my Pikachu is not stuffed! Take it back! Hey, did you hear me?! *Ben: Ash, no! *Ash: I said take it back! Whoa! *(both trainers fall into the pool and fight while Ben and the others try to separate them, while Pikachu get caught inside one of A.J's strength intensifiers and rolls up into a ball, causing Sandshrew to laugh and roll into a ball as well.) *(Team Rocket rolls into the tent inside the giant rubber ball to capture Pikachu.) *Meowth: I'm getting dizzy! *James: Stop complaining! Look for Pikachu! *Jessie: Roll over there! *James: What's that? *Jessie: Could it be Pikachu? *Meowth: Yeah, that's it! Now hurry! All that rolling made me nauseous! *(James captures Sandshrew, unknowingly, in a sack and the whole ball runs away when Jessie and James burst their legs through the bottom) *James: Got it! *Jessie: Let's go! *Meowth: Hurry, I feel sick! *(Team Rocket runs out, unnoticed, and loses the rubber ball) *Meowth: My leg fell asleep! *James: I with your mouth would! *(Team Rocket runs off into the distance with Sandshrew while Ash and A.J. get out of the pool and end their squabbling.) *A.J.: Why do you keep hanging around here? There must be other trainers you can bother. *Ash: Yeah, right. *Silica: Stop quarreling, you two! *Pina: Awwrooor ("Agreed, Silica") *Nodoka: I sense a rivalry between those two. *(The bell then rings to signal the end of the fifteen minute break A.J's Pokemon got.) *A.J.: Time's up! Back to work, all of you! Hey, where's Sandshrew? That's weird. What's your Pikachu doing? *Ash: Pikachu! (tries to pull Pikachu back into its regular shape, but to no avail.) It's no use! *A.J.: Here. Give it to me. *(A.J. undoes the strength intensifier and Pikachu takes his shape again.) *Pikachu: kachu! ("Thank you!") *Ash: Pikachu! You're okay! *Ben: Poor fella must have gotten himself stuck inside A.J's strength intensifier. *A.J.: Pikachu, have you seen Sandshrew? *Pikachu: Pika. (No.) *A.J.: You haven't? Sandshrew! Where are you!? *Ash: Maybe it ran away. *A.J.: What are you talking about? *Ui: That's a little rude to say, Ash. *Ben: Yeah. If the Pokemon is loyal to you, it would NEVER run away! *Liam: Maybe Spearow will search through the air. *(Liam calls out Spearow) *Liam: Spearow, search around for A.J's Sandshrew! *Spearow: Spearow! ("Got it!") *Ash: The way you treat your Pokemon, I'm surprised they all haven't run away. *A.J.: Sandshrew and I have been together for a long time! *Ash: Yeah, I know. But when Sandshrew saw how well Pikachu and I get along, it thought: "I deserve better. I'll find a trainer who treats me like Ash treats Pikachu." *A.J.: Sandshrew would not break the promise we made! Not after all we've been through! Not just before our one-hundredth victory! *Ben: Just calm down, A.J! I promise you, Liam's Spearow will find Sandshrew if it went outside, and I'll help out in the search. It's my duty as a PDU agent to help trainers find their lost Pokemon. *A.J.: Thank you. (To his Pokemon) All of you! Go find Sandshrew! *Ben: Well, you'll need help from my Pokemon. (Brings out his Pokemon) Alright, team. We have a missing Pokemon situation. This fella lost his Sandshrew, and we have to find it. Now move it! Go find Sandshrew! *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket has stopped somewhere in the woods) *Jessie: Those clowns will never catch up with us! *James: I'm exhausted! You take the bag, now! *Jessie: But a real gentleman always carries the bag. *James: Is that so?! Well, as you know, I'm no gentleman! *(Suddenly, Sandshrew bursts free from the bag, lands on and gets its tail bitten by Meowth, and Digs underground with Meowth following behind.) *Ash: You've all had enough of A.J. and the way he pushes you around, haven't you? Well, you don't have to put up with it anymore, because now you can come with me! Anyone whose coming with me, raise your hand! *Ben: Uh, Ash. Your plan isn't working. *Ash: Just raise your hand! Get em up there! *Misty: Ash is making a fool of himself again. *Ben: He's just a kid who thinks he can easily win over Pokemon who he thinks are being abused and pushed around. He'll realize he's wrong, sooner or later. *A.J.: You see what happens when you try to start a mutiny in my gym? My Pokemon are all loyal. *Ash: So, then, where's Sandshrew? *(Spearow points to the ground with its wing.) *Spearow: Spear. ("There") *(Suddenly, Sandshrew pops out of the ground with Meowth on his tail, knocking out Ash in the process.) *A.J.: Sandshrew. *(All of A.J's Pokemon gather round as A.J. hugs his Pokemon) *Misty: A.J. and all his Pokemon sure are happy that Sandshrew's back. *Ben: Hey, Ash. You okay? Look at this. *Ash: (groans in pain) Huh? *(A.J. laughs while holding Sandshrew in his arms) *Ash: How could they possibly pick him over me? *Brock: A.J. is tough, but as you can see, he cares deeply for his Pokemon. *Ben: Honestly, he reminds me of myself and my uncle, because we both care deeply for Pokemon. *Ash: Wow. A.J. does care about them. *(Pikachu is soon seen trying to pull Meowth's charm off his head.) *Pikachu: Pika! Pi. chu! *Ash: What is it? It's Meowth! *Brock: So, then it must've been Team Rocket that kidnapped Sandshrew! *Ben: It's their M.O. alright! *Ash: (picks up Meowth by the tail) Wake up! *Meowth: (wakes up) Meowth? (scratches Ash's face) *(Ash screams in pain) *Meowth: Hey! Where am I? What's going on here? *(everyone surrounds Meowth) *Ben: You're surrounded, that's what's going on. *Meowth: How do I get out of this mess? *Jessie: Prepare for trouble! *James: Make that double! *Meowth: Meowth? *Ash: Team Rocket. *Ben: I knew his criminal friends weren't too far behind! *Meowth: Use the old motto! *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie and James: To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light. *James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight. *Meowth: Meowth! That's right! *Jessie: That felt great! We don't need a theme song! *James: It's a classic. *A.J.: So these are the creeps that kidnapped my Sandshrew? *Ben: You better believe it! They must have been after Pikachu and got your Pokemon by mistake. *Jessie: Hm. He's right, that was an unfortunate mix-up. *James: We have no interest in your second rate Sandshrew. *A.J.: Second rate!? *Jessie: The only Pokemon we want is Pikachu. *James: You can keep all those other wimps. *Ben: You went and done it now! *A.J.: Wimps, are they?! *Ash: That's it! Huh? *A.J.: I'll take care of this, no one insults my Pokemon and gets away with it! Let's step outside! *Ash: Uh oh. *Tsumugi: I'll give you some backup, A.J. Since they're using two pokemon at once. *A.J.: Whatever you say, Tsumugi. *(all trainers step outside and the referee is chosen.) *Makie: I'll referee if you don't mind. *Ben: Go ahead, Makie. *Liam: Do your best, Sandshrew, you too, Nida. *A.J.: (cracks his whip) Team Rocket has insulted my gym! Let's answer them with my one-hundredth win! *Ash: One-hundredth? *Ben: Then that means. *A.J.: That's right! As Sandshrew and I vowed. *Ash: Good luck! *Makie: This will be a two on two match, A.J. and Tsumugi versus Team Rocket! Bring out your Pokemon! *Jessie: Your small talk will cost you big time! Ekans, go! *James: Your turn, Koffing! *Ekans: Ekans! *Koffing: Koffing! *A.J.: Sandshrew, go! *Tsumugi: Nida, go! *Makie: Let the battle begin! *Jessie: Ekans, use Bite! *(Ekans charges toward Nida) *Tsumugi: Dodge it, and use Bite on Ekans. *(Nida manages to dodge with it's incredible speed and deliver a Bite of its own) *James: Koffing, use Grime! *Tsumugi: Nida, dodge and then Tackle it! *(The attack was a direct hit) *Jessie: Ekans, don't let it get away this time! *(Ekans charges) *Tsumugi: Dodge it, and use Bite again! *(Nida dodges, but instead of using Bite, Nida uses a more powerful move, and it causes Ekans to become Poisoned.) *Liam: What was that?! *Ben: That wasn't bite, that was Poison Fang! *Brock: And it took it's toll, too! Look! *(Ekans falls to the ground, weakened by the Poison) *Makie: Ekans is unable to battle! *Ash: It's so strong! *Misty: Good work! *Brock Excellent! *Tsumugi: Nida, you were incredible! And you learned Poison Fang! *(Nida stood over the defeated Ekans, and then its body was enveloped in a white glow) *All Heroes: (gasped) *Tsumugi: (gasped in astonished) Nida? What's wrong with you? *Liam: I think Nida is starting to evolve. *Ben: Incredible, just like when your Nidoran evolved into a Nidorino in the heat of battle! *(Nidoran evolves into Nidorina) *Nida: Nido! *A.J.: Nida evolved. *Ritsu: Awesome. *Mio: She's a Nidorina now. *(Liam pulled out Dexter) *Liam's Pokedex (Dexter): Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Unlike Nidorino, its horns grow slowly and it prefers to use physical attacks such as clawing and biting. When it's relaxed, the thorns retract. *Liam: That's impressive. *Ben: But the fight's not over yet! There's still Koffing to deal with. *James: Koffing, Sludge attack! *(Koffing fires blasts of sludge at Sandshrew, but Sandshrew rolls up into a ball and spins around to deflect them.) *(Koffing headed for Nida the newly evolved Nidorina, she charged forward, then she vanished for a split second) *James: What? *Koffing: Koff? *(Nida reappears with its body becomes surrounded by white streaks, smacking Koffing hard) *Tsumugi: What was that? *Ben: That was Aerial Ace *(Koffing fell to the ground, and unable to continue battling with swirly eyes) *Makie: Koffing is unable to battle! *James: Don't just stand there. *(Meowth merrily chases Sandshrew around like a ball of string while humming a tune) *Jessie: Stop pussyfooting around! *Meowth: Just biting my time! *(Meowth bites down on Sandshrew, but his teeth break.) *Meowth: Ow! The moment of tooth! *Tsumugi: Now's your chance, A.J! *A.J.: (cracks his whip) Finish it! Sandshrew, Fissure strike! *(Sandshrew jumps into the air, still rolled up in a ball, and then unrolls itself.) *James: (lowly gasps) *Misty: Huh? *(Sandshrew points his left paw to the ground and spins around in a corkscrew towards the ground.) *A.J.: Go, Sandshrew! Drill into the ground till it splits! *(Sandshrew lands very close to the center of the battlefield and it splits) *Ben: Everyone get back, it's gonna give way! *(Everyone gets out of the way as the ground splits apart, as the dust cleared, Meowth climbed back up but is severely hurt.) *Meowth: Ooogh..... (runs away) THAT'S IT, I FORFEIT THE MATCH! *(Ekans and Koffing run away with Meowth.) *Jessie: Come back here! *James: Meowth, where are you going?! *Meowth: To write us a theme song! *Jessie and James: Not that again! (shrug) *(Makie saw them chickening out the match, raised her arm, making the call) *Makie: This match is over, Meowth is unable to battle, Nidorina and Sandshrew are the winners, and therefore the victors are the tag battle partners of Tsumugi and A.J! *A.J.: We did it Sandshrew! We finally reached victory number one-hundred! (gets teary eyed) Today, all our sacrifices and hard work have finally paid off! (hugs Sandshrew) Now we can start winning our badges! *Ben: Congratulations, A.J. and Sandshrew. *A.J.: Thank you, Agent Ben. *Ben: And as a show of respect, I've decided not to inform the PDU about this gym or your intense training of Pokemon. *A.J.: Thank you. When I return here, I'm gonna be, the number one Pokemon master! *Ash: Why don't you come along with us? *Ben: The more the merrier, as I say. *A.J.: Thanks, but, Sandshrew and I have our own path that we must follow. *(A.J. and Ash shake hands as a sign of respect) *Ash: Someday we'll meet again at the big Pokemon League competition. *A.J.: Okay, but next time, you better be in shape, cause I only wanna beat expert trainers. *Ash: That's a deal! *Liam: Same for me, A.J. *A.J.: So long! *Misty: He's tough, but pretty cool. *Brock: Yeah, looks like you've found another rival. *Ash: A.J., I won't lose to you next time! I'll train hard to become the greatest Pokemon master in the world, following my own path. *Ben: And Liam and I will help you along that path. *Narrator: There are many paths that lead to the Pokemon League, and Ash and Liam are just beginning to discover their own. And to add the excitement, Mugi's Nidoran has evolved into Nidorina. What lies on that path is unknown, but one thing's for sure, they'll never forget the name of that place with the great gym again! *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts Category:Liam's Adventures Series